


AMNESIA

by narutinachan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler de manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¡Zeno! – exclamó Yona con lágrimas amenazando con salir por el borde de sus ojos -. Estaba tan preocupada. ¿Estás bien?<br/>Pero el rubio no la respondió enseguida, sino que se la quedó mirando en estado de shock, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.<br/>-¡¿Por qué Hiryuu se ha convertido en una chica?! – preguntó Zeno escandalizado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cortocircuito

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos.  
> Antes que nada, quiero daros las gracias por decidir darle una oportunidad a mi fanfic; y ahora quiero aclarar que este fanfic tiene lugar después del arco de la antigua aldea de Seiryuu, es decir, después del capítulo 108 del manga. Una vez aclarado esto, espero que os guste.

El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos había decidido ir a la aldea más cercana para conseguir ropa nueva para Zeno y suministros. Pero una gran tormenta les había sorprendido en el camino, sin darles tiempo a encontrar un refugio adecuado. Así que ahora todos corrían bajo la lluvia, con los truenos resonando sobre sus cabezas, tratando de encontrar un lugar en el que montar sus tiendas de campaña en medio de ese espeso bosque.

-¿De verdad que no puedes ver nada Shin-ah? – le preguntó Yun mientras corrían a través del bosque.

-Creo que en esa dirección hay una pradera lo suficientemente grande como para que nos instalemos – le respondió el dragón azul, que se había quitado su máscara para ver mejor, ya que su visión se estaba viendo reducida por la intensa lluvia. Después de su breve visita a la antigua aldea de Seiryuu estaba demostrando ser mucho menos reacio a quitarse su máscara delante de todos.

-¿En qué dirección? – le preguntó Hak, girándose a mirarle. Shin-ah levantó el dedo para señalar hacía donde estaba viendo la pradera -. Muy bien, pues vamos hacia allí – determinó, liderando al grupo por el espeso bosque.

Todos se estaban esforzando por mantener el ritmo, ya que sabían que era peligroso estar en el medio de un bosque durante una tormenta, los numerosos rayos que oían cayendo a su alrededor ya eran suficiente indicativo. En la parte de atrás del grupo se encontraban Yona y Yun jadeando por el esfuerzo. Zeno iba a su lado, manteniéndose a su ritmo mientras les animaba.

-Vamos, vamos. Señorita, muchacho, ya queda poco – les alentó.

-¿Cómo es posible que tú ni siquiera estés cansado? – le preguntó Yun ligeramente molesto.

-Ya sabes que el único punto fuerte de Zeno es su resistencia – afirmó el rubio con tono orgulloso.

-¿El único? – le preguntó Yun escéptico, recordando brevemente la impactante demostración de poder de Zeno de hacía unos días.

El dragón amarillo estaba a punto de responderle a eso, pero de repente su expresión se puso seria a la vez que alzaba su mirada al cielo.

-¡Muchacho, señorita! ¡Cuidado! – les grito a la vez que les daba un fuerte empujón a los dos con las manos, justo a tiempo de alejarles de un árbol que poco después fue alcanzado por un rayo.

Los dos jóvenes se libraron del impacto por los pelos, cayendo en el suelo con un grito de sorpresa. Pero cuando se giraron preocupados para mirar a su compañero descubrieron que él no había tenido tiempo suficiente para alejarse y el rayo le había alcanzado de lleno.

El dragón amarillo se mantuvo unos segundos más en pie ante la atónita mirada de todos, con la ropa humeante y chamuscada por la fuerza del rayo, hasta que se desplomó contra el suelo con un golpe sordo.

-¡Zeno! – gritaron todos preocupados, acercándose hacia a él con cuidado de no aproximarse demasiado al árbol chamuscado que estaba a su lado y que había comenzado a arder levemente.

El impacto debía de haber sido fuerte, ya que pudieron comprobar que en un instante todo el cuerpo del dragón amarillo se había recubierto de escamas doradas, aunque seguía inconsciente.

-Yun, ¿se pondrá bien? – le preguntó Yona preocupada, sin atreverse siquiera a tocar a su compañero caído.

Yun se inclinó por encima de él y le hizo un rápido reconocimiento.

-Todavía respira, su pulso es firme, y si hacemos caso a todo lo que nos ha dicho sobre su gran resistencia debería estar bien dentro de poco – razonó el muchacho.

-Pero ya debería haberse despertado, ¿no? – inquirió Kija, recordando como las otras veces que había resultado gravemente herido se había incorporado después de pocos segundos.

-Pero esta vez le ha caído un rayo encima – intervino Hak, asomándose para mirarle por encima de las cabezas de los demás -. Aunque por fuera parezca más o menos intacto puede estar completamente chamuscado por dentro.

-No digas esas cosas, Hak – le reprendió Yona, escandalizada ante lo bruto que podía llegar a ser el antiguo general a veces.

-En todo caso, debemos irnos de aquí – razonó Jae-ha, tratando de mantener la mente fría -. Está claro que este lugar no es seguro, y no queremos que el sacrificio de nuestro anciano haya sido en vano, ¿no?

-No te metas con él cuando no está en condiciones de defenderse, Jae-ha – le echó en cara el dragón blanco -. Pero tienes razón en que debemos movernos. Por favor, apártese princesa. Yo llevaré a Zeno.

La chica le hizo caso y Yun ayudó a Kija a colocarse el cuerpo inerte de su compañero a su espalda, él cual aún seguía recubierto de escamas doradas.

Sin decir nada más, el grupo se volvió a poner en marcha, apresurándose para llegar a la pradera. Pero todos no pudieron evitar preocuparse por Zeno, el cual seguía sin mostrar señales de reaccionar.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

La mañana siguiente llegó. Después de una noche entera de tormenta el cielo por fin estaba despejado. Sin embargo el dragón amarillo seguía inconsciente, a pesar de que sus escamas doradas ya habían desaparecido de su cuerpo. Le habían metido en la tienda más pequeña con Yun y Yona durante la noche, para que el genio guapo pudiera estar pendiente de su progreso, pero no había pasado nada y todos no podían evitar estar cada vez más preocupados.

-¿Esto será normal? – no pudo evitar inquirir Kija preocupado, mientras estaba sentado en la fogata junto al resto de sus compañeros, salvo Zeno y Yun que aún estaban en la tienda de campaña, uno inconsciente y el otro velándole.

-Zeno-kun nunca ha sido muy específico a la hora de explicarnos cómo funcionan sus poderes. Prácticamente lo único que nos ha dicho es que no puede morir sin importar las circunstancias, y que si resulta gravemente herido esas escamas doradas surgen para defenderle durante un breve periodo de tiempo.

-Sí, pero ¿no debería haber despertado ya? – todos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Yona, sin saber qué decir.

Yun escuchaba su conversación desde dentro de la tienda de campaña mientras volvía a examinar al rubio. Ya lo había comprobado un montón de veces. Su compañero no mostraba signos visibles de ninguna herida, y palpándole tampoco detecto ninguna herida interna grave. ¿Pero entonces qué le pasaba? Se había planteado hacerle oler alguna hierba que pudiera hacerle salir de su estado de inconsciencia, pero tenía miedo de que forzándole a despertarse cuando aún no estaba listo para hacerlo le provocara algún daño irreversible.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando vio la mano del rubio tensarse, haciendo su primer movimiento desde que había caído inconsciente.

-¿Zeno? – murmuró el muchacho esperanzado, inclinándose sobre él para examinarle detenidamente.

El rubio apretó los párpados, reaccionando a su llamado, y luego abrió los ojos lentamente fijándolos en el techo de la tienda de campaña.

-Por fin despiertas, idiota – le dijo Yun, mostrando su preocupación a su manera, como siempre -. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Como simple respuesta Zeno se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor confundido.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó el dragón, aparentemente aturdido.

-Estas a salvo, estas en nuestra tienda de campaña – le explicó Yun para luego seguir reprendiéndole, sin prestar mucha atención en ese momento al hecho de que el rubio no había hablado en tercera persona, como era habitual -. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar haciendo cosas locas y estúpidas? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?

-Perdón, pero ¿los otros dragones están bien? Siento sus presencias un poco extrañas – le preguntó Zeno, pareciendo que ya comenzaba a espabilarse pero aún estaba confundido.

-Claro que sí, están ahí fuera – le respondió el muchacho sin pensar.

-¿Y Hiryuu? ¿Él está bien? – le preguntó Zeno mirándole fijamente a los ojos, completamente en serio.

-¡¿Qué…?! – exclamó Yun sorprendido, sin saber qué pensar, pero no le dio tiempo a terminar su pregunta porque Yona se asomó dentro de la tienda de campaña. Al parecer sus voces habían alertado a los demás.

-¡Zeno! – exclamó la chica completamente feliz, con lágrimas amenazando con salir por el borde de sus ojos -. Estaba tan preocupada. ¿Estás bien? -. Pero el rubio no la respondió enseguida, sino que se la quedó mirando en estado de shock, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma -. Zeno ¿qué…? – comenzó a preguntar la chica confundida ante su reacción.

-¡¿Hiryuu?! – exclamó Zeno por su parte, interrumpiéndola y dejando a los dos jóvenes aún más confundidos -. ¡¿Por qué Hiryuu se ha convertido en una chica?! – preguntó aparentemente escandalizado.

Yona le devolvió la mirada de sorpresa confundida, pero no la dio tiempo a decir nada antes de que todos los demás miembros del grupo también se asomaran a la tienda de campaña por encima de su cabeza, aplastándola levemente contra el suelo en el proceso.

-¿Alguien ha dicho Hiryuu? – inquirió Kija.

-Por fin has despertado, lo que te gusta hacer que nos preocupemos – dijo Jae-ha por su parte.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Shin-ah a la vez que Ao le extendía una bellota al rubio desde su hombro.

-¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros?! – exclamó Zeno aparentemente aún más confundido y haciendo que los demás también se sintieran extrañados por su repentina pregunta -. Vuestras presencias son como las de Hakuryuu, Ryokuryuu y Seiryuu, pero no sois mis hermanos dragones. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Espera un momento – intervino Yun, siendo el primero en ser capaz de reaccionar -. ¿No nos reconoces a ninguno de nosotros? – le preguntó señalándose a sí mismo y a los demás.

Zeno negó con la cabeza efusivamente, aparentemente ya se había quedado sin palabras por el shock mientras alternaba la mirada de unos a otros confundido.

-¿Amnesia? – preguntó Hak por su parte, igualmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – comenzó a preguntarle el muchacho de forma profesional, como el genio guapo que era.

-Recuerdo estar en el campo de batalla con Hiryuu y los otros dragones, pero todo está un poco borroso en mi mente – le respondió el rubio, sujetándose la cabeza con las dos manos -. Me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Te cayó un rayo en la cabeza – le respondió Shin-ah tranquilamente, sin pensar.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el rubio estupefacto -. Eso es imposible, habría muerto – declaró totalmente convencido, desconcertando a todos.

-Pero Zeno, ¿acaso no nos dijiste que tú no puedes…? – comenzó a preguntar Kija, pero fue interrumpido por Jae-ha que le tapó la boca para hacerle callar y tomó la palabra.

-No le hagas caso a Shin-Ah-kun, Zeno-kun. A veces nuestro dragón azul dice algunas cosas raras. No le des importancia.

-¿Entonces qué me ha pasado? – le preguntó el rubio de forma insistente, pareciendo cada vez más desesperado -. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-Somos los herederos de los antiguos poderes de los guerreros dragones originales, y la princesa Yona es la actual reencarnación del rey Hiryuu – trató de explicarle Kija, zafándose del agarre de Jae-ha.

-¿Herederos? ¿Reencarnación? – inquirió Zeno, pareciendo aún más confundido.

-No le digas ese tipo de cosas sin pensar, Kija – le reprendió Yun.

-Cierto – concordó Yona -. Además no me termino de creer eso de que soy la reencarnación del rey Hiryuu.

-¿Acaso he viajado en el tiempo o algo así? – se preguntó Zeno por su parte, haciendo caso omiso de sus comentarios.

-Bueno, se podría decir así – reconoció Jae-ha, sin saber bien como tratar a su amigo -. Desde luego tú no eres nuestro Zeno.

-¿Vuestro Zeno? ¿Acaso el Ouryuu actual tiene el mismo nombre que yo? ¿Y dónde está él? – le preguntó el rubio a la vez que trataba de mirar por encima de ellos, como si estuviera tratando de encontrarle con la mirada.

-Bueno… - comenzó el dragón verde, sin saber exactamente cómo responderle.

-Al parecer algo ha provocado que el Zeno de nuestro tiempo y tú os intercambiéis. No nos habíamos dado cuenta antes porque ambos sois increíblemente parecidos, pero parece que ha sido así – intervino Yun, extrañando a todos con su explicación.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Zeno por su parte, impactado -. ¿Cómo ha pasado eso? ¿Cómo puedo volver?

-No lo sé, pero ya averiguaremos cómo devolver las cosas a la normalidad – le respondió Yun tan tranquilo ante las expresiones aún de shock de los demás -. Por ahora basta con que sepas que yo soy la máxima autoridad de este campamento, y te ordeno que descanses hasta que te restablezcas por completo – le dijo con tono severo.

-Está bien – accedió Zeno, levemente intimidado -. La verdad es que aún me duele la cabeza.

-Muy bien, pues entonces acuéstate otro rato en lo que voy a buscar alguna hierba para tu dolor de cabeza – le indicó Yun -. No te muevas de aquí. Shin-ah se quedará contigo para vigilarte, y Shin-ah no le digas nada que interrumpa su descanso, ¿entendido?

El dragón azul asintió levemente ante su petición y Yun salió de la tienda de campaña para hacer lo que había dicho.

Todos los demás se despidieron apresuradamente de Zeno y le siguieron.

-¿Por qué le has dicho esas mentiras, Yun? – le preguntó Yona en voz baja una vez que estuvieron cerca de la fogata, bajando la voz para no arriesgarse a que Zeno les oyera.

-¿Y qué otra cosa tendríamos que haberle dicho? – le preguntó Yun de forma sarcástica -. Tal vez: “Verás Zeno, no hay ningún otro Ouryuu porque tú eres el único Ouryuu que ha existido y existirá jamás porque eres inmortal. Solo has perdido los recuerdos de tus últimos 2.000 años de vida, pero no te preocupes, seguramente te recuperarás pronto porque he visto como te levantabas como si nada unos segundos después de que te cortaran la cabeza delante de mis propios ojos.” ¿Te habría parecido mejor que le dijera eso?

El silencio de todos fue suficiente respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Crees que se recuperará pronto, Yun? – le preguntó Yona preocupada, al igual que lo estaban todos los demás.

-Yo apostaría a que sí – la respondió el genio guapo mientras sacaba hierbas de su bolsa -. Después del otro día le pregunté a Zeno un poco más sobre su poder de regeneración y me dijo que unos segundos después ya no sentía ni siquiera dolor, sin embargo ahora está diciendo que le duele la cabeza. Eso debe ser signo de que su cerebro aún se está recuperando del impacto, puede que a esa parte de su cuerpo le lleve más tiempo regenerarse.

-¿Y mientras se recupera del todo qué hacemos? – preguntó Hak -. ¿Seguimos manteniendo esa loca teoría del viaje temporal?

-Me habría gustado verte a ti tratando de inventarte una excusa mejor – le echó en cara Yun -. Y sí, tendremos que seguir con la farsa. Que le hablemos de su inmortalidad mientras esté en este estado podría provocarle algún tipo de conmoción cerebral permanente. Es mejor esperar a que recupere los recuerdos por sí mismo.

-¿Y si nunca los recupera? – inquirió Kija.

-Pues en ese caso ya pensaremos en algo – razonó Yun -. Por ahora creo que es mejor que permanezcamos en silencio.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Yun – afirmó Yona, aunque aún parecía dudosa -. Es mejor no arriesgarnos a causarle un daño permanente presionándole. Dejémosle que se recupere a su ritmo.

-Así que ya sabes ojos caídos, no más bromas sobre su edad hasta nueva orden – le recordó Hak al dragón verde.

-Siempre me estáis robando la diversión – todos le miraron de forma severa -. Pero si es por el bien de Zeno-kun lo haré – añadió hablando en serio tratando de apaciguarlos.

-Muy bien, pues hasta nueva orden no quiero oír a nadie más hablando del asunto. Zeno podría oírnos sin que nos diéramos cuenta – razonó Yun a la vez que se levantaba con un preparado de hierbas en sus manos -. Voy a llevarle la medicina. Aunque dudo que le sirva de mucho, puede que le ayude algo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.  
> Llevaba bastante tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza, y por fin he tenido tiempo de escribirla. De todos modos no tengo intención de que este fanfic se extienda mucho, solo tendrá unos pocos capítulos. Ya tengo varías ideas para las interacciones tanto divertidas como dramáticas, tratándose de Zeno y sus recuerdos no puede faltar algo de drama, que van a tener el Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos con Zeno, cuya mente ha vuelto a la época del Rey Hiryuu. Aunque si a vosotros se os ocurre alguna otra idea sois libres de compartirlas conmigo en vuestros comentarios para contribuir al desarrollo de este fanfic. La verdad es que os lo agradecería mucho.  
> En fin, espero tener pronto el próximo capítulo listo, hasta entonces os animo a leer el resto de fanfics y traducciones que ya tengo publicados y que voy a seguir subiendo.  
> Nos vemos.


	2. Vaca

Todos estaban sentados alrededor del fuego para la hora de la comida, incluido Zeno, ya que este se había negado a seguir más tiempo acostado asegurando que no se encontraba tan mal.

A pesar de que habían pasado unas horas desde que el rubio había reaccionado, no había mostrado ninguna señal que indicara que estuviera recordando algo, y esto estaba comenzando a preocupar al resto del grupo, aunque trataran de ocultarlo.

-Esta comida es deliciosa, Yun-kun – le alabó Zeno después de darle un profundo sorbo a la sopa – No cabe duda de que eres un excelente cocinero. Ni en el castillo Hiryuu he llegado a comer algo tan delicioso como esto.

Yun no pudo evitar hacer una leve mueca de contrariedad ante el hecho de que Zeno le hubiera llamado por su nombre. Aunque siempre había reprendido al rubio por ello, se le hacía raro que hubiera dejado de llamarle “muchacho”, así como que ya no hablara en tercera persona sobre sí mismo. A los demás también les resultaba extraño.

-Por supuesto que cocino bien. Después de todo soy un genio guapo – declaró el muchacho orgullosamente, tratando de aligerar el ambiente de incomodidad que se había formado de repente.

Zeno se terminó su sopa con una sonrisa, por lo menos eso no había cambiado. Pero lo que sí extraño a los demás fue el hecho de que el rubio dejara a un lado su tazón en vez de pedir un segundo plato.

-¿No tienes más hambre? – no pudo evitar preguntarle Yona.

-No, ya estoy lleno – aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa serena -. La verdad es que desde que me convertí en Ouryuu mi apetito ha disminuido.

Su cruda declaración sorprendió a todos, ya que Zeno siempre había demostrado ser un tragón. ¿Acaso eso también lo había fingido para que no sospecharan de sus verdaderas habilidades? Aún así Yun no se quedó conforme.

-Pues tienes que comer más – le ordenó Yun, rellenando otra vez el cuenco para luego extendérselo al rubio -. Has estado herido, así que tienes que recuperarte.

-Ah, Yun-kun habla igual que Hakuryuu – declaró el rubio.

-¿Hakuryuu? – inquirió Kija curioso y confundido.

-Sí, el primer Hakuryuu – reiteró Zeno -. Siempre me está diciendo que debo comer más porque aún soy un niño en crecimiento.

Los demás se estremecieron levemente al pensar que el rubio no sabía que no volvería a crecer sin importar cuánto comiera, pero se esforzaron en disimularlo.

-Pues el primer Hakuryuu y yo tenemos razón. Así que come – insistió Yun.

-Está bien – accedió el rubio tomando el cuenco con una leve sonrisa, pero de repente su ceño se frunció y se llevó una mano a la cabeza haciendo un leve gesto de dolor.

-Zeno, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Yona preocupada, todos los demás también se alarmaron.

-No se preocupe princesa, estoy bien – la tranquilizó el rubio esbozando una sonrisa, aunque era claramente forzada, mientras seguía sujetándose la cabeza -. Es solo este persistente dolor de cabeza. Me pregunto si será un efecto secundario del viaje en el tiempo.

-Puede ser – reconoció Yun, aunque su tono no sonaba muy convencido -. Tal vez deberías dejar de ser tan cabezota y volver a acostarte. Seguro que descansar un rato te hará bien.

-Sí, Yun tiene razón – concordó Yona -. Vamos, te acompañaré a la tienda de campaña – le instó a la vez que le agarraba del brazo y tiraba de él para animarle a incorporarse. Pero Zeno no parecía estarles prestando atención desde hacía rato y ni siquiera reaccionó ante su toque -. ¿Zeno? – le llamó, tratando de llamar su atención, pero él siguió sin reaccionar. Simplemente se quedó inmóvil con la mirada perdida y expresión ausente, como si su mente se hubiera apagado -. ¡Zeno! – insistió alzando la voz, ya comenzando a preocuparse seriamente al igual que todos los demás. Pero para su alivio está vez el rubio sí reaccionó, parpadeando sorprendido y alzando la mirada para encarar a Yona con una expresión levemente confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo princesa? – preguntó el dragón amarillo aún pareciendo algo aturdido.

-¡¿Cómo que si pasa algo?! – intervino Yun cabreado -. ¡Por supuesto que nos vamos a alarmar si de repente no respondes cuando te llamamos y te quedas ahí parado con cara de tonto!

-Ya, ya, Yun-kun – trató de apaciguarle Jae-ha -. No seas muy duro con Zeno-kun, recuerda que aún está convaleciente.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparos – se disculpó el rubio -. Creo que solo me quedé perdido en mis pensamientos, fue un poco extraño…

-¿Extraño? – inquirió Shin-ah. Ladeando la cabeza a la vez que Ao, que estaba subida en su hombro, imitaba su movimiento.

-Sí, extraño – confirmó Zeno meditabundo -. Mi mente hizo algo extraño.

-¿Cómo que extraño? Explícate – exigió Yun, ahora más curioso que cabreado.

-Bueno… - comenzó el rubio, buscando las palabras para explicarse -. Cuando estaba pensando en cómo Hakuryuu siempre insiste en que coma más… El primer Hakuryuu – aclaró mirando por un momento a Kija -. De repente me vino algo a la mente. Una imagen.

-¿Una imagen de qué? – insistió Yun, ya impacientándose al igual que todos los demás. ¿Acaso Zeno estaba empezando a recordar algo?

-La imagen de una vaca – declaró el rubio.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, desconcertados por su respuesta.

-¿Una vaca? – inquirió Hak con una expresión escéptica, creyendo que le había oído mal.

-Sí, una vaca – corroboró Zeno tan tranquilo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -. Una de esas vacas blancas con manchas negras que crían en las tribus del oeste.

-¿Así que me estás diciendo que no nos hacías caso porque estabas pensando en vacas? – intervino Yun otra vez cabreado.

-Aún no he terminado – se defendió el rubio a la vez que movía las manos tratando de apaciguar al muchacho -. Después de eso me vino a la mente el recuerdo de que el Hakuryuu original me regaló una vaca en mi cumpleaños.

-¿Qué clase de regalo es ese? – preguntó Kija, escandalizado, sin saber qué pensar del dragón blanco original al que había idolatrado.

-Me dijo que era para que bebiera leche fresca todos los días, y también insistió en que si lo hacía seguro que terminaría creciendo algo – explicó Zeno levemente avergonzado.

Jae-ha y Hak se pusieron a reír escandalosamente.

-El primer Hakuryuu era todo un maestro – habló Jae-ha divertido -. Me habría encantado conocerle, seguro que habría aprendido algunos buenos trucos de él.

-Mi antepasado no era un bromista descarado como tú. Seguro que lo hizo porque se preocupaba sinceramente por su hermano – intervino Kija, tratando de defender la imagen mental que tenía de su ídolo.

-Pero regalarle una vaca… - habló Hak antes de volver a estallar en risas junto con Jae-ha y Yona no pudo evitar unirse a ellos también.

-Incluso usted, princesa. Aquí no hay respeto – espetó Kija exasperado.

-Ya basta de tanta jarana, bestias – les reprendió Yun -. Y en cuanto a ti Zeno, sigo sin saber qué es lo que te parece extraño.

Zeno estaba a punto de volver a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Jae-ha.

-¿A parte de que le regalaran una vaca?

-Ya basta. Estamos intentando tener una conversación seria aquí – le regañó el muchacho -. El próximo que interrumpa con algún comentario tonto se queda sin comer durante una semana -. Al instante después de que esas palabras salieran por su boca todos se callaron -. Eso está mejor. Ahora Zeno, continúa.

El rubio asintió efusivamente. Claramente intimidado por la autoridad que parecía ejercer el más joven del grupo. Los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír levemente divertidos por esa nueva faceta que habían descubierto del dragón amarillo.

-Lo que es extraño es que el recuerdo apareció de repente en mi mente y no puedo ubicarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Yun curioso.

-A lo que me refiero es que… - Zeno hizo una pausa, luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas -. No puedo determinar cuándo paso eso exactamente. Quiero decir… ¿Llevo el tiempo suficiente al servicio de Hiryuu como para haber celebrado mi cumpleaños? Pensaba que llevaba con él menos tiempo pero… Si recuerdo eso significa que ya ha pasado casi un año desde que… Pero si intento recordar el último año no me parece que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Es como si… ¿tuviera espacios en blanco en mi mente? Y a la vez recuerdo algunas cosas que no se cuándo ocurrieron exactamente. ¿Es eso posible? ¿Soy tan despistado? Cuanto más intento poner en orden mis pensamientos más parecen enredarse. No lo entiendo – el rubio volvió a hacer un gesto de dolor y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, agarrándose el pelo con los puños como si quisiera arrancárselo -. Y este maldito dolor de cabeza tampoco ayuda. Parece volverse más intenso cuanto más intento aclarar mi mente. Es tan molesto.

Los demás le miraron preocupados, pero también un poco aliviados, porque lo que les estaba explicando Zeno podía significar que finalmente había comenzado a recordar cosas. Aunque podría ser problemático si comenzaba a hacerlo de forma desordenada como les estaba describiendo, pero tampoco podían hacer nada al respecto salvo esperar lo mejor. Era un poco frustrante.

-Mejor deja de forzarte. Seguro que es solo algo temporal, a consecuencia de lo que te ha pasado – trató de tranquilizarle Yun, esforzándose por transmitirle seguridad a pesar de su propia incertidumbre -. Solo no le des más vueltas al asunto por ahora y vuelve a recostarte un poco. Seguro que tu mente se aclara después de descansar.

-Puede ser – concordó Zeno, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

-Haz caso a nuestra madre, Zeno-kun. Lo dice por tu bien – intervino Jae-ha.

-¿Madre? – preguntó el rubio confundido y ladeando al cabeza.

Yun se levantó del sitio repentinamente y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al dragón verde, todos los demás también le lanzaron una mirada de reproche. Tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía. Solo faltaba que la ya malograda mente de Zeno se enredara todavía más.

-No le hagas caso a la bestia verde, Zeno – habló Yun después de lanzarle una última mirada de advertencia a Jae-ha -. Tiene una bocaza muy grande y le gusta decir tonterías.

-El primer Hakuryuu también suele decir eso de nuestro Ryokuryuu – les reveló Zeno riéndose entre dientes -. Y también dice que Ryokuryuu ha nacido sin el filtro que debería tener entre su cerebro y su boca, porque siempre habla sin pensar.

-Entonces igual que ojos caídos. Debe tratarse de algo hereditario – señaló Hak burlón.

-Que cruel, Hak – se quejó el dragón verde.

-Debería ser un honor tener cosas en común con los guerreros dragones originales, pero esto… - murmuró Kija como si se encontrara en medio de una crisis existencial.

-De todos modos deberías hacerle caso a Yun e irte a descansar un poco, Zeno – habló Yona obviamente preocupada, haciendo caso omiso del jaleo que seguían montando los demás.

-Está bien. Si es lo que la princesa desea es inútil negarme – cedió el rubio con una leve sonrisa -. Después de todo, algo me dice que la princesa es tan terca como Hiryuu, y nunca he conseguido ganarle a él en una discusión.

-Cierto, eso tampoco ha cambiado– corroboró Hak convencido -. Ella es la persona más obstinada que jamás he conocido.

-Hak – se quejó Yona con un leve sonrojo, sin saber realmente si debería sentirse ofendida o alagada.

Zeno soltó otra risita.

-Bueno, basta de tonterías – intervino Yun con un ligero tono severo -. Solo ven conmigo, Zeno. Te voy a dar otro preparado de hierbas antes de que te acuestes. Verás como te hace bien.

-Está bien – accedió el rubio resignado, poniéndose de pie para seguirle.

Cuando los dos chicos desaparecieron dentro de la tienda de campaña, todos volvieron a dirigirle una mirada de reproche a Jae-ha.

-Vamos, no me miréis así – trató de apaciguarles el dragón verde, haciéndose el inocente alzando las manos -. Simplemente se me ha escapado. Ha sido la costumbre. ¿Podéis culparme por eso?

-Mejor ten más cuidado a partir de ahora, o tendremos que coserte esa bocaza que tienes, ojos caídos – le advirtió Hak, con una sonrisa traviesa a pesar de sus duras palabras.

-Hak – le reprendió Yona por su rudeza.

-Qué cruel, Hak – se quejó también Jae-ha exageradamente.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras, decidieron que era mejor callarse con un breve intercambio de miradas entre ellos. Tenían muchas cosas que les gustaría comentar o decir, pero no sabían cuánto podría oírles Zeno desde la tienda de campaña, así que era mejor no arriesgarse a decir nada indebido por ahora.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Sé que es un poco corto, pero creo que en este fanfic voy a ir actualizando con capítulos cortos.  
> Para los que no lo sepáis, lo de que Guen le regaló una vaca por su cumpleaños a Zeno es completamente real y 100% canon. En un cumpleaños de Zeno, Kusanagi-sensei publicó una imagen oficial para celebrarlo en la que salían los dragones originales con Zeno y Guen le regalaba una vaca. Me hizo tanta gracia que me prometí que tenía que hacer alusión a ello en alguno de mis fanfics, y con “AMNESIA” se me ha presentado la oportunidad perfecta para ello.  
> Si queréis ver la imagen os animo a revisar el Twitter de Kusanagi-sensei ya que aquí no me dejan poner el link.  
> De todos modos, espero que os haya gustado y procuraré publicar el siguiente capítulo pronto. Os recuerdo que si tenéis alguna idea para este fanfic solo tenéis que decírmelo en los reviews, y si me gusta y me inspira consideraré incluirla en el fanfic. Vuestras sugerencias siempre serán bien recibidas.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	3. Entrenamiento

Después de una breve siesta, Zeno volvió a levantarse, insistiendo en que ya se encontraba mejor y no le gustaba estar inactivo sin necesidad.

Yun y Yona habían intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero no tuvieron éxito. Sin duda no había perdido lo cabeza dura que era junto con sus recuerdos, ¿y a pesar de todo les había dicho que nunca había conseguido ganar a Hiryuu en una discusión? Entonces, ¿qué tan terco era Hiryuu? Sin embargo finalmente no le dieron más vueltas al asunto y lo dejaron estar.

Así llegó la hora de la rutinaria práctica de espada de Yona. Ella y Hak se alejaron un poco del grupo para comenzar la lección.

Zeno les miró curioso para después preguntar:

-¿Está aprendiendo a manejar la espada, princesa Yona?

-Sí, Hak me está enseñando, aunque no es muy buen profesor – reconoció ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oye – se quejó Hak.

-¿Qué? Es verdad.

Zeno les miró intensamente durante su breve intercambio de bromas, hasta que finalmente habló:

-¿Podría unirme a vosotros?

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos impactados ante su repentina petición.

-¿Por qué? – atinó a preguntar finalmente Yona, aún impactada. Zeno nunca antes había demostrado interés por sus clases de espada.

-Porque quiero aprender a luchar, quiero ser útil – la respondió Zeno con tono solemne -. Yo no soy un buen guerrero y siempre termino quedándome atrás en las batallas. Por eso quiero aprender.

-¿No te están enseñando tus hermanos los dragones originales? – le preguntó Kija confundido.

-No. El rey Hiryuu se lo prohibió – reconoció el rubio levemente avergonzado y abatido.

-¿Se lo prohibió? ¿Por qué?– inquirió Yun, aunque ya se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que pasaba.

-Eso no lo sé exactamente. Me imagino que es porque el rey Hiryuu es muy amable y no quiere que resulte herido. A pesar de que parece que sano bastante rápido… Aunque creo que en realidad tiene miedo de que pueda morir de alguna herida grave – se explicó Zeno, ante lo cual todos hicieron una leve mueca escépticos. Por lo menos Hiryuu debería haber sabido cuál era exactamente el poder de Zeno, ¿no? ¿Ni siquiera le había dado una pista al respecto? Las siguientes palabras del rubio corroboraron sus sospechas -: Por cierto, ¿cómo lucha vuestro Ouryuu? ¿Ha llegado a descubrir algo más sobre el poder del dragón amarillo?

-La verdad es que nuestro Zeno no suele luchar. Más bien se queda animándonos en la retaguardia – admitió Jae-ha de forma evasiva.

-Ya veo – El rubio parecía un poco decepcionado.

-Pero eso no es malo – se apresuró en decir Kija -. Él siempre hace lo mejor por apoyarnos. Siempre tiene una sonrisa o una buena palabra para nosotros. Su sola presencia es de gran ayuda para nosotros. Estoy seguro de que tus compañeros dragones originales piensan lo mismo de ti.

-Gracias, Hakuryuu – le agradeció Zeno, aunque su leve sonrisa era obviamente forzada.

Hak se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos con expresión pensativa, hasta que pareció tomar una determinación.

-Está bien, entrena con nosotros – accedió la bestia del Trueno.

Todos se sorprendieron por sus repentinas palabras, y los ojos de Zeno brillaron de emoción.

-Hak, espera – comenzó a decir Yona, no muy segura de que esto fuera una buena idea.

Si Zeno resultaba herido en el proceso podría ser problemático, pero Hak parecía haber pensado ya en ello porque enseguida añadió:

-Sin embargo, entrenaremos con palos en vez de con espadas – aclaró.

Zeno hizo un leve monín de contrariedad, pero los demás suspiraron aliviados. Si era así, entonces los riesgos disminuían drásticamente y no tendría por qué ocurrir nada comprometedor. Como por ejemplo que Zeno terminara con algún miembro amputado por error y fuera testigo de cómo este volvía a unirse a su cuerpo como si nada. Sin duda podría ser traumático para él en su estado y ellos se verían obligados a dar un montón de explicaciones. La verdad era que ahora podían entender, al menos en parte, por qué Hiryuu le había prohibido agarrar un arma.

-¿Con palos? – inquirió Zeno con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera asegurarse de que había oído bien.

-Así es. Lo tomas o lo dejas – declaró Hak, dándole a entender que solo aceptaría con esa condición.

El mohín contrariado del rubio se profundizó, pero finalmente suspiró resignado.

-Está bien. Con palos – accedió a regañadientes.

Después de eso buscaron unos palos rectos y con la longitud adecuada y comenzaron el entrenamiento. Los que no iban a participar se sentaron cerca para mirar, ya que tenían curiosidad por cómo se desenvolvería Zeno. Sin embargo fue un completo desastre. Era obvio que el rubio no tenía ningún talento para el arte de la espada. Su postura estaba completamente mal y no hacía correctamente ningún movimiento. En realidad lo único en lo que se podía decir era bueno era esquivando, porque había que reconocerle que a pesar de sus torpes movimientos no había llegado a recibir ningún golpe.

Hak frunció el ceño mientras intercambiaba golpes con Zeno. La verdad era que le molestaba lo inútil que estaba demostrando ser el dragón amarillo para esto. Sobre todo porque, si tenía la agilidad suficiente para esquivar, también debería tenerla para atacar, pero sus torpes ataques eran totalmente ineficaces. Le cabreaba tanto que comenzó a presionar más de lo necesario, haciendo que el rubio tuviera auténticos problemas para manejarlo, obligándole a retroceder varios pasos para esquivarle.

-Hak, te estás excediendo – le advirtió Yona, que había estado practicando movimientos por su cuenta mientras ellos combatían.

Sin embargo la bestia del trueno no hizo caso de sus palabras, presionando al dragón amarillo aún más. Éste trastabilló mientras retrocedía otros cuantos pasos, casi cayéndose al suelo.

-Deja de huir, Zeno. Los combates no se ganan defendiendo – le reprendió Hak con una mirada fulminante sin dejarle descanso -. Ataca. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que esto.

El gesto del dragón amarillo se endureció, a la vez que apretaba los dientes y daba un paso al frente para golpearle. Pero Hak lo esquivó fácilmente y consiguió darle al rubio un golpe en el costado con el palo. Zeno jadeó sorprendido por el dolor, aunque no cayó.

-Te falta determinación – le reprochó Hak, volviendo a atacarle sin descanso -. No debes vacilar al atacar a tu adversario. ¿Acaso vosotros los dragones no peleáis para proteger a vuestro maestro? Así no podrás proteger a nadie – le dijo buscando provocarle, y por el brillo de los ojos azules del rubio y la forma en la que redobló sus esfuerzos lo había conseguido. Hak sonrió de lado satisfecho, pero aún dominando el combate sin problemas -. Eso es. Ven a mi como si realmente quisieras eliminarme.

 La determinación de Zeno solo aumentó ante sus palabras, porque se lanzó nuevamente al ataque. Su intercambio de golpes era cada vez más frenético y caótico.

Todos comenzaron a preocuparse por el giro peligroso que estaban tomando los acontecimientos, y Yun se sintió en la obligación de intervenir.

-Hak, es suficiente. Detened esto ya – exigió el joven genio, levantándose del sitio en el que había estado sentado para comenzar a acercarse hacia los contendientes.

Los tres dragones que estaban de espectadores también se levantaron, preparándose para intervenir de ser necesario.

-Hak – le volvió a llamar Yona, tratando de llamarle la atención también, pero ambos continuaron intercambiando golpes cada vez más furiosamente.

En un momento dado, Zeno pareció perder el equilibrio tras esquivar un golpe y comenzó a caerse de espaldas hacia atrás. Hak supo ver la oportunidad y se dispuso a golpearle, pero se sorprendió cuando el rubio, aun en medio de su caída, se las arregló para levantar una pierna y quitarle el palo de las manos con una contundente patada.

Hak parpadeó desconcertado por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos y quedarse desarmado, al igual que los demás, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de el rubio se volviera a incorporar de un salto nada más caer al suelo de espaldas, como si se tratara de un resorte, para luego lanzarse sobre la bestia del trueno con semejante impulso que consiguió tirarle al suelo. Zeno quedó sentado a horcajadas encima de la caída bestia del trueno.

Fue entonces cuando Hak se dio cuenta de algo. La expresión de Zeno, que le miraba fijamente desde su actual posición de superioridad, se había vuelto completamente salvaje. Le miraba como un depredador a su presa, sin ningún rastro de raciocinio o reconocimiento en sus ahora fríos ojos azules, y eso perturbó tanto a Hak que la sangre se le heló en las venas y se vio incapaz de reaccionar para defenderse cuando el impasible dragón amarillo levantó el palo que aún sostenía fuertemente en un claro gesto amenazador, a punto de golpearle.

El palo ya estaba descendiendo en un rápido movimiento cuando Jae-ha intervino agarrando el brazo de Zeno, cortando en seco su movimiento. Era increíble lo rápido que había conseguido actuar el dragón verde, seguramente gracias a su pierna de dragón, pero de todos modos había llegado justo a tiempo porque el palo se había detenido a pocos centímetros de la garganta de Hak. El dragón amarillo se había lanzado a atacarle en un punto vital sin siquiera pestañear.

Sin embargo, ahora que le habían interrumpido bruscamente, Zeno pareció salir de su extraño trance. Porque después de que parpadeara un par de veces, claramente sorprendido, el raciocinio pareció volver a sus orbes azules.

-¿Qué? – murmuró el rubio mientras miraba a su alrededor, sintiéndose claramente desorientado.

-Zeno-kun, ¿estás bien? – se atrevió a preguntar Jae-ha preocupado, aunque aún manteniendo firmemente agarrado al dragón amarillo por si acaso.

-¿Ryokuryuu? -. El rubio giró la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro. Aunque parecía confundido pareció reconocerle -. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué me estás sujetando así?

Jae-ha suspiró aliviado, junto a todos los demás que también habían estado conteniendo el aliento preocupados y expectantes, y finalmente le soltó de su agarre.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Zeno-kun – murmuró el dragón verde como toda respuesta, sonriendo levemente y dándole un toquecito en la frente -. No nos vuelvas a asustar así, ¿quieres?

El dragón amarillo soltó un leve quejido de dolor por el golpe y le miró pareciendo aún más confundido.

-¿Bienvenido? ¿Asustaros? ¿Qué…? –. Su siguiente pregunta quedó inconclusa porque al parecer se percató de la posición en la que se encontraba, con la paralizada y desconcertada bestia del Trueno aún debajo de él -. ¡Hak-kun! – exclamó conmocionado a la vez que se apresuraba en levantarse y quitarse de encima de él-. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Estás bien? Lo siento… Yo… - comenzó a balbucear tropezando con sus propias palabras.

Claramente Zeno ignoraba cómo había terminado en su situación actual. Eso hacía que los últimos acontecimientos fueran aún más preocupantes, sin embargo Hak se obligó a sonreír despreocupadamente.

-No te preocupes, Zeno. Ha sido culpa mía por presionarte demasiado – le excusó la bestia del Trueno, levantándose también del suelo.

-Cierto, te has pasado de la raya – le reprendió Kija.

-Ya te dije que te detuvieras, idiota – le echó en cara también Yun.

-Zeno, ¿de verdad que estás bien? – preguntó Yona acercándose al rubio, ya que este se había llevado una mano a la cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

-Sí, estoy bien princesa – aseguró el rubio con una leve sonrisa -. Solo es este dolor de cabeza que ha vuelto a empeorar.

-Te dije que no convenía que te forzaras. El entrenamiento se terminó para ti – sentenció Yun, con un tono que no aceptaba réplicas.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! – le cortó tajante, y Zeno hizo un leve mohín de disconformidad.

-Haz caso a nuestra madre, Zeno-kun – intervino Jae-ha con tono conciliador.

-¿Madre? – volvió a inquirir el rubio confundido, por segunda vez en el día.

-¿Qué te dijimos sobre esa bocaza que tienes, Jae-ha? – le reprendió Kija indignado a la vez que Yun volvía a golpear al dragón verde en la cabeza.

-En serio, ¿qué es eso de “madre”? – insistió Zeno, claramente intrigado.

-¡No es nada! ¡Te dije que no hicieras caso a este idiota! – espetó Yun por toda respuesta.

Hak siguió viéndoles discutir, un poco alejado, mientras no apartaba la mirada de Zeno. Aún tenía la piel de gallina por la experiencia anterior, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía a la muerte respirarle en la nuca con tanta claridad. Realmente había llegado a creer que había llegado su hora. Esa certeza y el terror frío que le invadió le habían impedido reaccionar. Creía que ya había superado ese sentimiento al haber arriesgado ya su vida tantas veces en el campo de batalla, pero el terrible y paralizante sentimiento que le había invadido ahora… ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

-Hak – le habló Yona, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Él se giró a mirarla para ver su rostro de preocupación -. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí – la respondió Hak, después de un segundo de vacilación. Porque, aunque aún sintiera fría la sangre que corría por sus venas, la verdad era que había resultado ileso.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Zeno? – inquirió la chica en un susurro, mirando al rubio de reojo para asegurarse de que no les estaba prestando atención.

-No lo sé – declaró sinceramente, con el mismo tono bajo -. Pero no me ha gustado nada. Esa mirada en sus ojos… - hizo una pausa a la vez que volvía a recorrerle un escalofrío al rememorar esa fría mirada depredadora -. Fue como si algo le poseyera. No parecía él mismo – concluyó finalmente, sin saber de qué otra forma explicarlo.

-Me preocupa – admitió la chica, aún mirando al dragón amarillo que sonreía mientras seguía hablando despreocupadamente con sus compañeros -. ¿Crees que estará bien? ¿Podría volverle a pasar?

-Eso tampoco lo sé – admitió Hak frunciendo el ceño -. Pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer ahora al respecto. Solo esperar y mantenernos ojo avizor.

La chica se limitó a asentir, porque tampoco se le ocurría otra idea mejor a su pesar.

La bestia del trueno le dio una palmadita en el hombro a la chica, en un gesto que pretendía ser reconfortante, y luego se volvió a fijar en Zeno. El rubio seguía sonriendo brillantemente mientras veía como Kija y Jae-ha discutían entre ellos, probablemente por alguna tontería de las suyas. Se obligó a fijarse bien en sus ojos azules chispeantes de vida, esforzándose por borrar la mirada depredadora que le había dirigido antes de su mente. Porque ahora que lo volvía a pensar, si tuviera que darle a un nombre a lo que vio en lo profundo de sus fríos ojos azules en ese momento, lo llamaría locura.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo, en el que ya toco el escabroso tema de la estabilidad mental de Zeno.  
> Siempre he creído que debajo de esa apariencia alegre y despreocupada se esconde la locura que ha debido provocarle el hecho de vivir durante tantos años y toda la desesperación por la que ha tenido que pasar. El mismo Zeno ha reconocido en el manga que ha pasado épocas de auténtica locura en las que incluso se automutiló y de las que ahora apenas puede recordar nada, obviamente por la locura que le invadió durante esos periodos.  
> Ahora que está con Yona y su grupo parece que finalmente ha entrado la paz consigo mismo y su condición inmortal, pero en este fanfic en el que le va a tocar ir rememorando todo puede que el firme control que ha mantenido sobre la locura que aún debe tener en su interior flaqueé. Lo de este capítulo ha sido solo un aperitivo, solo ha perdido un poco el control al verse en una situación “extrema”, según Zeno vaya recordando más y más cosas a ver cómo afecta a su estabilidad mental. ¿Volverá a peligrar la integridad de algún miembro del grupo? Pues tendréis que esperar a los próximos capítulos para saberlo (insertar risa maquiavélica aquí).  
> Pero ahora en serio. Tenía ganas de analizar un poco la locura de Zeno y con este fanfic tengo la oportunidad perfecta. Bien es cierto que también tocaré el tema en mi fanfic “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO”, cuando llegue el momento, y también en algún otro de mis fanfics, pero será interesante tratar de imaginarme cómo el Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos manejará a Zeno cuando rememore los peores momentos de su vida. De todos modos el próximo capítulo tengo planeado que sea más cómico que otra cosa. Tendré que aprovechar para meter situaciones cómicas mientras Zeno esté en el estado anímico adecuado para ello (antes de que esta maquiavélica autora le haga recordar y lo mande todo al demonio XD).  
> Bueno, ya corto aquí que otra vez me estoy enrollando demasiado. Solo me queda volver a deciros que si se os ocurre alguna idea para este fanfic que queráis compartir conmigo no dudéis en hacérmela saber en vuestros comentarios.   
> Por último quería adelantaros que no sé qué publicaré el próximo sábado exactamente. Tenía pensado publicar un extra de los que había prometido de mi fanfic “GUERRA” (tengo varias ideas para interacciones entre Mundok y Hak de bebé XD), pero también hay un fanfic que estoy escribiendo relacionado con los últimos acontecimientos del manga y que me gustaría publicar antes del día 20 que sale el siguiente capítulo. Seguramente mañana mismo publique el primer capítulo de este nuevo fanfic que se llamará “TORTURA”. Seguro que solo por el título ya os hacéis una idea de la temática, ¿no? De todos modos si sentís curiosidad ya hay un pequeño adelanto de lo que será este fanfic publicado como mi tercera aportación al reto del foro “El feliz grupo de hambrientos” en mi fanfic “Lluvia de amaneceres”, por si os queréis pasar a leerlo. En cualquier caso, no sé qué orden llevaran mis publicaciones durante la siguiente semana, así que si os interesan alguno de estos proyectos estad al pendiente.  
> En fin, tengo demasiadas ideas y tiempo insuficiente para escribirlas todas, eso sin contar con los fanfics largos que tengo empezados como este que tengo que continuar. Pero en fin, ya veré lo que hago.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfic o traducciones.


	4. Mujeres

Al final Zeno terminó viendo a Yona y Hak entrenar sentado junto a los demás. Les había costado convencerle de que dejara la práctica por hoy, pero finalmente habían conseguido que cediera aunque Zeno aún mostrara un leve mohín de contrariedad.

Los otros tres dragones y Yun no le quitaron el ojo de encima, tratando de darle conversación y distraerle mientras observaban vigilantes sus reacciones. Sin embargo, para su gran alivio, el rubio mostró la misma actitud amable y alegre de siempre, sin rastro de la hostilidad que había mostrado hacia Hak unos minutos antes.

Esa exagerada reacción violenta del dragón amarillo había sido peligrosa, y el hecho de que al parecer este no recordara nada al respecto era preocupante. Pero por ahora solo podían vigilarle y procurar que no se viera envuelto en ninguna otra situación de estrés innecesario que pudiera hacer que la situación se repitiera.

Después de que la sesión de entrenamiento de Yona concluyera sin mayores contratiempos, todos ya estaban más tranquilos.

-Buen trabajo, Yona querida – la elogió Jae-ha a la vez que la tendía un pequeño trapo para secarse el sudor y un recipiente de agua -. Seguro que estás sedienta.

-Gracias, Jae-ha – le agradeció ella aceptando los objetos para luego beber un poco.

-Como siempre, es un placer serte de ayuda querida – añadió zalamero.

-Solo mantén las manos quietas, ojos caídos – le advirtió Hak con una mirada afilada, a la vez que cogía también un recipiente de agua que le daba Yun.

-¿Acaso estás celoso, Hak? – le preguntó burlón.

-Más quisieras – espetó la bestia del Trueno para luego girarse y comenzar a alejarse hacia el campamento.

-Deja de provocar a Hak, Jae-ha – le advirtió la chica, mientras miraba al antiguo general marcharse con un leve sonrojo.

-Pero si lo he hecho por ti, querida. ¿Acaso no te habría gustado que respondiera afirmativamente? – la preguntó con una sonrisa astuta

-Eso no es cierto – se apresuró en decir Yona, pero el intenso color rojo que tiñó sus mejillas la delataba.

-Eres tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas, Yona querida – señaló el dragón verde con una expresión pícara.

-Jae-ha – le reprendió la chica con un mohín de molestia pero aún furiosamente sonrojada.

-Ya basta. Deja de ser tan descortés con la princesa, Jae-ha – intervino el dragón blanco, claramente molesto e incómodo por la situación.

-Arruinas mi diversión, Kija-kun – se quejó descaradamente.

-Yona, ven a que te cure las manos. Parece que hoy has vuelto a dañártelas con la espada – habló Yun por su parte, agarrando las manos de la joven para examinarlas.

-Eso no es bueno. Debes cuidar tus preciosas manos – la reprendió el dragón verde, aunque con un claro tono travieso.

-Jae-ha – le volvió a llamar la atención Kija molesto.

Yun también frunció el ceño y le miró con molestia, pero al parecer concluyó que no merecía la pena decir nada porque se limitó a alejarse un poco de ellos en dirección a la bolsa de medicinas que había traído, llevándose a la azorada Yona con él.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir cosas indebidas? – preguntó el dragón blanco con el ceño fruncido cuando los dos más jóvenes del grupo ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para no pudieran escucharles.

-Está en mi naturaleza admirar y cultivar la belleza, Kija-kun. Alguien como tú no lo entendería – declaró haciendo echándose el pelo hacia atrás de forma presumida.

-Yo trato a la princesa con respeto, que es lo mismo que deberías hacer tú.

-Yo la respeto, pero la belleza debe ser admirada.

Kija frunció aún más el ceño e iba a replicarle pero fueron interrumpidos por la risa de Zeno, que hasta el momento se había limitado a observar sus interacciones. Casi se habían olvidado de que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Zeno? – le preguntó Kija levemente molesto, pero tratando de ser considerado por el estado de amnesia de su compañero.

-Tan solo me divierte lo mucho que os parecéis a mis compañeros dragones – explicó aún riéndose levemente.

-¿A los originales? – le preguntó Kija, ahora intrigado.

El rubio asintió, para luego seguir explicándoles con una sonrisa.

-Nuestro Ryokuryuu también es muy mujeriego, y Hakuryuu siempre le está reprendiendo por sus mañas y líos de faldas.

-El hermoso dragón verde está destinado a idolatrar a la belleza – declaró Jae-ha con un porte presumido.

-Eso no es algo de lo que estar orgulloso – le reprendió Kija.

-Aunque la verdad es que, aunque ambos seáis mujeriegos, vuestras formas de tratar a las mujeres son muy diferentes – añadió el rubio cruzándose de brazos pensativos.

-¿Hay distintas formas de hacerlo? – preguntó Shin-Ah inocentemente, ladeando la cabeza confundido.

-Oh, nuestro inocente Shin-Ah – habló Jae-ha, dándole una amistosa palmadita en el hombro al dragón azul -. Un día de estos te tendré que enseñar adecuadamente las distintas formas que hay de adorar a una mujer.

-Ni se te ocurra – espetó Kija de forma tajante -. Es mejor que permanezca en la ignorancia a que se convierta en un descarado como tú.

-Qué le enseñe algunas de las alegrías que ofrece la vida no le convertirá en un apuesto seductor como yo – explicó el dragón verde, señalándose a sí mismo con una sonrisa descarada -. Solo hay que ver lo desastre que eres tú en estos menesteres para darse cuenta de ello. Tal vez también podría enseñarte a ti un par de cosas, Kija-kun.

-¡Cállate, no quiero aprender nada de ti! – declaró el dragón blanco totalmente convencido.

Zeno volvió a reírse fuertemente, llamando la atención de todos.

-El primer Ryokuryuu también intentó enseñarme a mí a tratar con las mujeres, pero a mí nunca me gustaron sus métodos – explicó risueño.

-¿Qué métodos son esos? – le preguntó el dragón verde, realmente intrigado -. A lo mejor podría aprender algún truco de él.

-No te lo recomiendo – declaró Zeno convencido -. Personalmente creo que tu forma de hacerlo es mucho mejor.

-¿Qué tan malo podría ser él? – exclamó Kija escandalizado, teniendo problemas para imaginárselo.

-Diciendo eso solo despiertas más mi curiosidad. Ilústranos, Zeno-kun – insistió Jae-ha.

Shin-Ah asintió repetidamente, dando a entender que él también quería saberlo.

-Por mucho que digáis eso, es difícil de explicar – le dijo el rubio con una exagerada pose pensativa -. Se podría decir que, mientras que tú eres adulador, el primer Ryokuryuu es… ¿rudo? – declaró dudoso, como si tuviera problemas para encontrar la palabra adecuada.

-¿Rudo? – repitió Jae-ha, frunciendo el ceño con contrariedad -. Así es imposible que tuviera éxito con las mujeres – dijo convencido.

-Pues él realmente tenía éxito – aseguró el dragón amarillo.

-Entonces explícate mejor para que lo entendamos – le pidió Kija, queriendo saber más de uno de los dragones originales aunque el tema de conversación no fuera de sus predilectos.

-Por más que lo intente, tratar de describirlo es difícil… - declaró pensativo, para luego mirar de reojo a Yun, el cual se estaba volviendo a acercar al lugar en el que estaban los dragones. Fue en ese momento cuando una expresión de realización cruzó el rostro de Zeno, para luego sonreír levemente y volver a mirar a los expectantes dragones -. Ya sé cómo demostrároslo. Mirad atentamente – les indicó a la vez que se ponía de pie y se acercaba apresuradamente al joven genio, que iba tranquilamente en dirección al campamento con la bolsa de medicinas.

Zeno se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia de Yun, y luego se puso completamente erguido sacando pecho. Los demás le miraron fijamente expectantes, sin sospechar para nada lo que su alocado compañero estaba a punto de hacer.

-Tu mujer, acércate – espetó Zeno bruscamente, con un exagerado tono prepotente a la vez que señalaba al joven genio.

Yun se quedó parado en el sitio, desconcertado, y los otros tres dragones también pusieron sendas expresiones de sorpresa por su repentino cambio de actitud. Zeno por su parte chasqueó exageradamente la lengua, aparentando estar molesto.

-¿Por qué me miras con esos ojos rebeldes, mujer? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? ¿Eh? Estás ante el gran Ryokuryuu-sama – declaró el rubio con tono prepotente.

Yun abrió ampliamente los ojos y la boca en estado de shock, claramente se había quedado sin palabras e incapaz de reaccionar.

-Oh, parece que finalmente lo has entendido – habló el rubio aún con el mismo tono chulesco, para luego señalarse a si mismo sacando pecho orgullosamente -. Efectivamente. Ryokuyuu sama te ha concedido el honor de dejar que le hagas compañía durante un rato. Así que sígueme, menea bien esas prietas caderas y asegúrate de no aburrirme. ¿Te ha quedado claro, mujer? – inquirió alzando una ceja y con pose autoritaria, como si no esperara otra cosa más que la obediencia absoluta.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, cada uno en diferentes niveles de shock mientras miraban fijamente el porte chulesco del dragón amarillo. Pero poco después Zeno relajó su postura y se giró hacia los desconcertados dragones.

-Es algo así. ¿Lo entendéis ahora? – les preguntó el rubio sonriendo tranquilamente.

Jae-ha fue el primero de salir de su desconcierto para ponerse a reír a su pesar.

-No me puedo creer que le resultara efectivo semejante comportamiento tan poco hermoso – declaró aun entre risas -. Sin duda nuestros estilos son totalmente opuestos e incompatibles.

-Entonces ahora entendéis a lo que me refería, ¿no? – le preguntó Zeno, pareciendo satisfecho.

-Ha quedado claro como el agua, Zeno-kun – aseguró el dragón verde -. Sin duda tus dotes interpretativas son impresionantes. ¿Verdad que sí? – inquirió girándose hacia los otros dos dragones buscando una confirmación.

-Increíble – concordó Shin-Ah, tan parco en palabras como siempre, aunque aún parecía algo confundido.

Sin embargo Kija parecía incapaz de responder mientras abría y cerraba repetidamente la boca como un pez fuera del agua, obviamente aún en estado de shock.

Zeno miró al dragón blanco preocupado, y estaba a punto de preguntarse si se encontraba bien cuando fue interrumpido por la intervención de Yun que aún estaba a su espalda.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué demonios está pasando aquí? – inquirió el genio guapo, con un tono extremadamente neutro y calmado que no auguraba nada bueno.

Zeno se giró a mirarle confundido, pero los otros tres sufrieron un escalofrío al tener la certeza de que se encontraban en graves problemas.

-Zeno nos estaba enseñando la forma en que el primer Ryokuryuu trataba a las mujeres – le respondió Shin-Ah tranquilamente. Claramente pensando que eso no era nada malo y solo buscando calmar los ánimos, pero consiguió justo lo contrario.

Un aura oscura rodeó a Yun, cuya expresión mostraba ahora una inconfundible ira, mientras miraba fijamente hacia el grupo de tres dragones. El muchacho comenzó a acercarse a ellos con paso determinado y Zeno se apartó de su camino instintivamente.

-Espera un momento, Yun-kun – trató de apaciguarle el dragón verde, haciendo ademanes con las manos que llamaban a la calma en un último intento desesperado por detener la tormenta -. Según lo ha dicho Shin-Ah-kun ha sonado muy mal, pero no es para tan…

-¡Pandilla de bestias idiotas! – le interrumpió Yun con un grito a la vez que le daba un fuerte golpe al dragón verde en la cabeza.

Los otros dos dragones dieron un paso atrás de forma instintiva, llevándose las manos a la cabeza temiéndose ser los siguientes en recibir un golpe. Pero Yun parecía estar concentrando su ira en el dragón verde ya que ahora se estaba dedicando a tirar rudamente del pelo de su coleta, obligándole a doblar la cabeza de forma claramente incómoda con una mueca de dolor.

-Espera, Yun-kun. ¿Por qué solo yo? – se quejó Jae-ha.

-¡Porque claramente eres el principal culpable, bestia idiota! ¡Toda esta situación lleva tu firma! Ninguno de los otros dos cabezas huecas sacaría a colación un tema así – declaró el joven genio convencido.

-Está bien, lo admito – reconoció finalmente -. Pero lo de utilizarte para la demostración ha sido idea completamente de Zeno.

El dragón amarillo se estremeció visiblemente y adoptó una pose defensiva, claramente temiéndose lo peor.

-Pero a él no puedo golpearle porque ya tiene la cabeza lo suficientemente arruinada como para arriesgarnos a que quede aún peor. Así que tú, como buen adulto responsable, aceptarás también su parte de culpa sin rechistar – declaró a la vez que le daba otro fuerte tirón del pelo.

-Qué cruel, Yun-kun – se quejó el dragón verde con un nuevo quejido de dolor.

-¡¿Te haces una idea del susto que me he llevado, idiota?! ¡Ya creía que a Zeno se le había derretido por completo el cerebro dentro de su cráneo! ¡Sois todos tan molestos!

-Está bien, Yun-kun, está bien. Lo siento, lo siento. Pero por favor deja de tirar así de mi hermoso pelo – le pidió con tono suplicante.

-¡Eso haberlo pensado antes, idiota!

Zeno parecía estar sintiéndose realmente culpable por la situación según les miraba, porque dio un paso al frente e iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Kija que le agarró firmemente del hombro. Al parecer los dragones blanco y azul habían aprovechado que Yun estaba centrado en Jae-ha para alejarse de la tempestad mientras pudieran.

-Es mejor que no digas nada, Zeno. En la situación actual solo empeorarás las cosas – le explicó Kija en un susurro cuando el rubio le miró con expresión interrogante -. Es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están y nos vayamos. Jae-ha sabrá tratar con la situación él solo.

Shin-Ah asintió dándole la razón.

-Pero… - comenzó a decir el Zeno, no pareciendo muy convencido.

-En serio, no te preocupes. Esto pasa siempre, Jae-ha está acostumbrado, estará bien – aseguró el dragón blanco tratando de tranquilizarle -. Tan solo ven.

Kija comenzó a empujar al aún reacio Zeno hacia el campamento ayudado por Shin-Ah. Aunque después de dar unos cuantos pasos el dragón blanco volvió a mirar a Jae-ha por encima del hombro y le hizo un gesto que significaba claramente: “Buena suerte con eso.”

El dragón verde por su parte le lanzó una mirada afilada que gritaba: “¡Traidor!”

-¡Haz caso cuando te hablo, bestia idiota! – se escuchó gritar a Yun seguido de un nuevo quejido de dolor de Jae-ha.

Zeno finalmente se rindió ante la insistencia de los otros dos dragones y dejó que le guiaran hacia el campamento sin oponer resistencia, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse: “¿En qué grupo de locos he terminado metido?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo terminado. Perdonad si os ha parecido corto, pero quería cortarlo ahí y os aseguro que en el futuro ya vendrán capítulos más largos para compensar.  
> Espero que no os haya parecido un capítulo demasiado loco. Solo quería escribir algo de pura comedia antes de que el drama llegue a tratarse el fanfic, espero no haberme excedido, pero yo por lo menos me he divertido escribiéndolo.  
> El siguiente capítulo de este fanfic no llegará hasta febrero, ya concretaré el día exacto cuando se acerque la fecha en las notas finales de alguno de mis próximos fanfics. El motivo de esto es que el mes de enero se lo voy a dedicar a Shin-ah, porque es su cumpleaños, y a algunos fanfics relacionados con el último OVA de Zeno. Os prometo que en febrero lo retomaré, junto con “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO” que también voy a dejar en pausa hasta entonces, así que no temáis porque lo vaya a dejar inconcluso.  
> Por último decir que la semana que viene publicaré un fanfic nuevo para mis aportes de la actividad “¡Desde otros ojos!” del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos" de Fanfiction, para el cual todavía no he decidido un nombre, otro fanfic nuevo relacionado tanto con Shin-ah como con el nuevo OVA de Zeno llamado “PELOTA” y un capítulo nuevo de “Lluvia de amaneceres” que, como no podría ser de otra manera, también será sobre Shin-ah. Eso sin contar el siguiente capítulo de “ENCAPUCHADO SONTIENTE” que también os debo y que finalmente no me ha dado tiempo a terminar antes de fin de año como pretendía (como no podría ser de otra forma con mis fanfics se está terminando extendiendo más de lo que pretendía), pero os prometo que lo tendréis también a lo largo de la semana que viene.  
> Ahora sí me despido. Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
